


best friends forever

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Future AU, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), family fic, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “Tou-chan,” Christina’s voice floats out from the kitchen. “Mind if I ask you something about you and Dad?”A plate clinks softly as its placed into the drying rack. “Sure.” Shiro says easily.There’s a short pause, interrupted by a short burst of water being sprayed onto a plate before it’s turned off. “Why’d you marry Dad?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short y'all but writing was a struggle today.

There’s something about holding a sleeping baby that has Keith following in his son’s footsteps. Shiro has amusedly pointed this out to him many times. That there’s a high probability of Keith falling asleep while cradling a sleeping Youta against him. And every time Keith makes a face and shrugs because he doesn’t know what to say.

 

“He just feels so nice and cozy. Before I know it...” Keith had said once at breakfast time with a helpless shrug.

 

Scratching on the band-aid slapped on her jaw, Vivian had nodded. “Holding him feels like holding a cloud.”

 

Christina had snorted some OJ out of her nose, hurriedly slapping a hand over his mouth even as she laughed again at the description. Shiro had grinned widely at the baby, who was solemnly babbling while seated on his high chair, hands busy trying to slam a round peg through a star shape.

 

So yeah, that’s a thing for him. Give Keith Youta and tell him to help rock the baby to sleep, Keith’s going to be passed out with him on the couch. It literally takes him five minutes to conk out after Youta’s gone to sleep on his chest.

 

 _Gotta stop making this a habit_ , Keith thinks to himself, blearily looking down at the dark head perched on his chest. His soft exhale causes Youta’s body to rise and fall slowly. Keith carefully rubs the back of his neck with a grunt. He’s getting too old to fall asleep on the couch like this.

 

He turns his head towards the TV. It’s playing some movie Keith can’t recognize. And from the subtitles he’s not sure if he’d ever want to watch it either. Instead, he looks over at the clock and goes a quick calculation. He’s been asleep for thirty minutes. It’s not a lot but it’s going to mess up his sleep schedule.

 

Rubbing Youta’s back, Keith contemplates getting up. He’ll put Youta down in his crib, go through the reports he’s been putting off for a few days. Maybe start putting together the mid-term exam for his class. But instead he closes his eyes and soaks in the post-dinner calm. The only sounds audible are the sound of busy hands washing dishes and putting them away. Keith wonders whose turn it is tonight.

 

“Tou-chan,” Christina’s voice floats out from the kitchen. “Mind if I ask you something about you and Dad?”

 

A plate clinks softly as its placed into the drying rack. “Sure.” Shiro says easily.

 

There’s a short pause, interrupted by a short burst of water being sprayed onto a plate before it’s turned off. “Why’d you marry Dad?”

 

“I love him,” is Shiro’s amused answer.

 

“I know _that_. I meant. How’d you know you wanted to marry him? I mean. Was love all it was or was it more?”

 

“Ahhh. _Why_ did I marry him. I think I get it.”

 

From his spot, Keith frowns because _he_ doesn’t get it. The silence that follows is longer than before but also twice as thoughtful.

 

“I guess the simplest answer is because Keith’s my best friend.” There’s something in Shiro’s warm answer that has Keith ducking his head, cheeks warming up. “It hasn’t been easy but I know that at the end of the day, no matter what, he’s got my back. That if I’m ever lost or hurt or need help, he’s going to come running.”

 

He wriggles on the couch, hiding his smile against Youta’s head as he listens to Shiro continue in a softer voice.

 

“You’ll meet people in your life that bring out the best in you. They never ask you to do that but you want to do it anyways. It’s not even a conscious decision you make; you just do it. You want to be your best everything for them.”

 

Christina’s voice is all awe when she says, “Wow.”

 

“Yeah,” Shiro laughs softly. “He makes me feel good about being myself. I don’t have to be anyone but myself. Just Takashi Shirogane. Not the Galaxy Garrison golden boy, not the best pilot in the Academy, not the Black Paladin. Just... Shiro. It’s hard to find someone who you can be yourself, no masks or judgement.”

 

Another plate clinks into place. The slosh of water covers Shiro’s soft exhale. “I don’t know what else to tell you, kiddo. He’s my best friend in the world. I never could imagine my life without him. That’s why I married him.”

 

Under his smile, Youta stirs with the smallest of whimpers. Keith immediately pulls back to check. He holds his breath, waiting until the baby is done scrubbing his eyes before blinking his dark blue eyes up at Keith.

 

“Hey you,” Keith greets him in his sleep rough voice. “Sleep well?”

 

Youta yawns and burrows back into Keith’s chest, arms curled under him. _So much for that_. Keith muses with a smile, lightly patting the boy’s back as he hums the Jeopardy theme under his breath. For some reason it soothes the boy straight into snoozetown.

 

He’s clearing his throat and about to get up for real when a familiar face pops into view above him. Shiro’s curious expression morphs into a grin. “Hey,” he greets quietly, a hand coming down to stroke Keith’s hair back. “Sleep well?”

 

Nodding, Keith reaches back to tangle their fingers together before pulling Shiro’s hand to his lips. The small touch makes Shiro curiously tilt his head to the side but Keith smiles and shakes his head, giving Shiro’s fingers a quick squeeze before murmuring, “Love you.”

 

Shiro’s smile grows, the lines around his eyes deepening. “Love you back.”

 


End file.
